Three Songs
by Nihlus Oken
Summary: Hearing and seeing things that aren't there may make a person seem crazy at first. But when this Warden takes his Calling in the middle of the Blight,he learns more of the songs then he ever thought he would. AU-DA Universe History: OC Warden
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All references, characters and etc. belong to Bioware._

"_Three Songs"_

* * *

_Semblance_

For as long as I have been, the songs have ringed in my thoughts, pleading to be listened. The songs only get stronger as I delve into the deep. The three they call it, the essences of the gods. I have seen much of what they have done to us mortal beings. They are a curse upon our lands, our homes, and our future. One is seen as a god-send. One is seen with extreme prejudice. And the other is underestimated. One day maybe, someone will know what I feel, and they will feel what I hear. The songs ring like water dripping on stone, constantly with no rest in between.

During our weeks, the spawn gathered their strength near an ancient gate. My brothers and sisters quickly took noticed as we felt their presence growing. I however was frozen, caught in the web of songs that were tangled. It was the deepest depth of the roads that the order has ever delved into the roads. The red song was tangled in the ruins of the old dwarven roads. I was the oldest of the dozens, but we had all been called to the depths. The spawn pressed through our ranks as; the call had crippled our ability to fight and our ability to sense them became very bleak at the time. Only now do I feel stronger in my senses then I ever had.

One by one, the hundreds of blighted foes slaughtered us, leaving only a few of us cornered in a collapsed stone hall embedded with one song. With the spawn advancing on the doorway, I let the song take over.

Within seconds, my lyrium carved staff, Semblance blew with color, tearing directly into the Veil. Demons started to poor from the spiritual wound, completely decimating the horde that we faced. I had never seen this occur, as if my staff was possessed by the Rage around it. But nothing is normal anymore.

However, it was not enough. What survived from the demons' attacked; the spawn drove through them like paper. I am all that is left of those down here. I know the ugly truth behind the Wardens; we die horribly to defend what is natural of the world up top. If only I was sent to my death against the archdemon…

I however escaped like a coward, and I have regretted my actions since then. I should have died with my brethren, but now I fight alone, with this curse upon me. I am a mage, alone in the dark, with three voices in my head telling me what to do. I will not die a ghoul, with no sanity whatsoever. I will end my life before that, but as a Grey Warden, an elf.

The words I write now are a warning of those who have presence of the three. As I am called into the Deep, I will resist the songs. But I am wary of the risks. With each step I take, the songs strive for control, using my mind as a battlefield. No matter how far I go, no matter how deep these roads take me, I feel closer to the Fade, still drawn to its raw state. "How long I have been down here?" I ask myself sometimes, not knowing what day it is or even if it is day or night.

The dwarves have legends that long ago that they lost their connection to the Fade by simply being near a song. The Song of Semblance, the lyrium, caused them to become self-achieving; they are as hard as the stone that they were created from. The children of the song, of the stone. The Song of Semblance, to the world of men, offers them complacency, but with great cost. The world above continues to thinks itself as the world that will prevail by fighting an over-estimated enemy. This song gives us peace with the cost of true freedom. When the song ends they will lose what order they have, and all will fall. The song is not heard by all; mostly spirits, demons, and even some mages can hear its false promises. A wise man from Tevinter once told me that the song is the equivalent of life, while it is beautiful, it all ends in an unfortunate truth. All our lives will pass in song.

The songs are our physical connection to what we know as the Fade, what the ancient and Dalish elves known as the Beyond, while mages are a mental and spiritual link to it. We do not know why they form here, but they are here nonetheless. But we do know that we would not be able to function as mortals with or without them. It is an endless cycle. There will be a time when this comes true, that the other songs will be sung into the heavens. I hope this is found.

This will be my last entry for the moment, the spawn wish to meet my flames. May we all walk the paths before the Maker, or the Creators, or whoever is watching us.

_~Excerpt from Warden-Lieutenant Mahren Surik's Journal_

_Date: 3:19 Towers_

_Day: Unknown_

_Recovered and archived in the Order of Grey Warden's records in 3:46 Towers._

* * *

(A/N: Well here is another project of mine. This is more of a fictitious indirect back-story to what my Vigilance story will, in the future, point out to. A lot of research and theories are going into this. I hope you all enjoy this short reading, more will come, and as always comments, reviews are appreciated.)


	2. Chapter 2

_"Three Songs"_

* * *

_Rage_

Three blighted weeks its been since we descended into this pit of death. I'd rather be topside, in the Free Marches, then stay in this cave. We have lost ten Wardens to the darkspawn. Five of them we lost to the taint, the disease taking them from our brotherhood. Sometimes I wonder why I ever took that blasted joining. But at least, for the moment, the song has ceased.

We found a thaig the other day, but not like any of the other dwarven cities in record, or any we have seen on our Calling. We investigated the ruins for any sign of Darkspawn, barricaded several of the ancient doorways as we set up our miniature fortress. Even now I feel disturbed about what I see. The lack of dwarven paragons, runes not of the dwarven language, and the...crimson lyrium. This thaig felt ancient, before Tevinter, before the Dwarven Empire, maybe before Arlathan.

Studying the thaig was interesting, disturbing, but interesting. There were many items that resembled elvish artifacts in Tevinter but none of it had to do with our main object of interest.

The idol. We found it while setting up the barricade in the great hall. We found a dragon's nest but we were more intrigued by the idol. It was made of pure lyrium. But of the crimson type we found, not normal lyrium. It was not like my staff, Semblance, crafted like the as if the Darkspawn had crafted it. But it was older, primeval, twisted beyond normal measures.

Days passed as multiple waves of the spawn threw themselves at our barricades, but we held the line. When we came down on our Calling, we started with a hundred. But now, we were down to at least 40. Many of us had died from the Calling, most of them were my friends, most of them had joined during my own joining. However, we met a new enemy in the deep.

A pack of dwarven scavengers found the thaig and our camp seeking shelter. Commander Jelik allowed the twelve to stay, but made it clear they were to make their own way to the surface. Jelik's mind was not right, he became irritated by the songs in his head, while the rest of us heard nothing. His irritation became clearer, he had kept his studies close to the idol, spending most of his time with it.

But not all was well. The Rage shrieked, waking us as we slept in our tents. I took off to the idol. The others stood still, swords and bows drawn, trying to find the sound. I looked for Jelik, but only the idol I found,...with others.

Jelik's body layed cold next to the altar with the scavenger's leader over the idol's figure. He snatched it up as the others held their weapons towards me. But the Rage shrieked again, the crimson tendrils twisting around his body. His body rose up, the tendrils constricting around him. He gave a loud screech as the tendrils finally crushed him, his body petrifying, before the blow, and then now is ash. The pack looked in horror as the idol floated down to its altar. I threw a force blast against the pack, killing several from the blow alone, but the rest escaped. I returned to idol, finding a pair of Wardens attending Jelik's body.

The ceremony was strong and deserving for a Warden. I was given command by the other wardens, though I wish someone else had, what good is command if your people are all going to die? Nothing but rage. Strike them all down they will. The song has return as we try and recover from the betrayal. Are deaths will all come, but when some of us ask? When can we finally hear silence? Whatever the Rage was, it is beyond that of mortals. It something from gods of old. Not even the gods we fight now. But there is no knowing. There is only the Three Songs.

_Rages comes hither._

~Excerpt from Warden-Lieutenant Mahren Surik's Journal

Date: 3:18 Towers

Day: Unknown

Recovered and archived in the Order of Grey Warden's records in 3:46 Towers.

* * *

(A/N: Well here's a much shorter chapter but there is no point to be made. Yes it is going backwards in time but do not fret. I liked the idea of the Idol from DA2 but they really lapsed on what the hell it was. In fact they really lapse on what the difference between the red and blue is. I guess my own look into it is required. If any questions are given I will answer them. Reviews are Welcome, all are welcome...)


End file.
